


Special person

by Mywoojinie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet the Family, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywoojinie/pseuds/Mywoojinie
Summary: Thanks for read . This is my first time. Sorry for the grammatical errors cause English is not my first language . And do press kudos if you like it . and comment about my work too . It helps me when someone comment so , I know what I need to change .





	Special person

After the performance (in the backstage)

"Park jihoon . Why is he pout like that while playing games . If this aren't in the backstage room where every staff is here ,and we're not filming okay wanna one . I'm probably gonna kiss you .CAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING CUTE NAE SARANG HOONIE " murmur woojin . 

"Why are you staring at me , woojin ?"   
"Oh . Ugh . No .. Mmm , I got something to tell you ,but , nevermind .I will tell you next time " told woojin,just to make sure jihoon doesn't think otherwise.

"Okay then, so , don't you wanna join me playing games together?"  
"That's a good idea ,thus ,I'm really boring right now"

Both of them kept playing games together without taking a break ,and doesn't even care about what other members are doing .after an hour playing games ,jihoon mutter "ugh , my neck hurt . It's because we plays games like this" . Then ,without hesitation,jihoon leaned on woojin shoulder . Woojin shock , and his cheeks blushing .his heartbeat increase ,but woojin doesn't want jihoon nor staff to know about it . So , he plays without mutter any words and just focus to the game . 

After the schedule , wanna one member's going back to their dorm to rest . Daehwi sharing his room with Jinyoung ,and because they are the youngest ,they went to the room early to get a rest while other hyung drinking a beer after a hectic day . And kuanlin is the first person went to his room to take a shower . So only the hyung are at the dining room . 

"Woojin , you shall bring jihoon to your room , he looks pretty sleepy ."   
"Hyung , I can go there by my own . Woojin can join all of you "   
"It's okay jihoon , let's go to our room ,thus ,I'm pretty sleepy right now too"

At their room , jihoon and woojin aren't talk with each other like what they used to . Then without hesitation ,woojin heads to jihoon's bed as that guy also lean and playing with his plushie .

"Jihoon , I got something to talk "   
"Yes ,what is that ,woojin? "  
"Urm . Actually , I think I fall in love with you . I'm sorry . I don't ask you to love me back ,but I just don't want this things keep lingering in my mind ,I know we're just a friend,but I don't know how I can fall in love with you"  
"Is it what are you going to tell me this whole time,woojin ?"  
"Yes ,and I'm sorry about fall in love with you ,my love start to increase when you smile widely ,when you sulking,when you pouting while playing ,when you being playful ,I love everything about you, I'm sorry about that"   
"No woojinie, why you say sorry. Actually,I also fall in love with you , everything you do , your playful , your dumbest attitude , your sincerity , your respect to other ,I love everything about you " 

Woojin don't even think this gonna happen . He think he in dreams . But then jihoon leaned on him and kiss him . And then he know that everything is real . 

"I love you woojin "   
"I love you more jihoon "   
"Woojin , we shall tell our members that we're dating , I'm pretty sure that our members will support us "   
"That is a good idea , but we shall sleep now , your pretty eyes start blinking rapidly,and I know it means you're tired "   
"Okay woojinie , or shall I call you nae sarang woojinie ?"   
"AHABAHAHA,I don't mind ,as long you're mine ,nae sarang hoonie "   
"Urm . Woojinie , can I cuddle with you tonight ? Cause I think I'm not gonna get a beautiful sleep when I accidentally watch horror clip in the car "   
" You're so cute hoonie , that's why I keep falling in love with you" 

 

Next day 

All the members except the maknae are at the dining room , having a breakfast makes by the couple , ong sungwoo and hwang minhyun . 

"Erm, hyung , me and jihoon has something to tell all of you "   
"Erm ? What is it woojin ? Are you and jihoon dating each other ? " Ask jaehwan .   
"Uh ? How do you know hyung ? We just gonna tell you guys ?"   
"All hyung already know that both of you guys likes each other "smirk the leader ,jisung .   
"Yes . We already know you guys likes each other when both of you stares at each other , even though I call your name , you don't even looks at me . Hugh " complain ong sungwoo .   
"Nevermind , every time you call my name , I always go to you " . Minhyun smile .   
"Ugh , why do I have to live with you guys , you should go to your room hyung " jeahwan complain.   
"Urmm. But how does both of us doesn't notice that before ?"   
"Because you always stare at jihoon ,hyung " says daehwi .   
"Oh ? Wow ,woojin , I think you really fall in love with me huh ?"   
Woojin looks at the floor , to hide his pink cheeks.   
"So ,what's your plans later ?"   
"We're planning to go on trip together "  
"Oh that sounds perfect! ,Where are you going ? "   
"Hyong ! May I join too ? "   
"No . Lin Lin , you gonna disturbing our precious couple " says minhyun .   
" We're going to the trip in Busan , woojin wanna take me to his parent's house "   
"Uh . Is it meeting mother & father in law ? " Smirk ong .   
"You should bring me to your parents too , we've been dating for 3 month already " minhyun says to ong .   
"You don't need to meet my parents ,cause they already approved our relationships "   
" Ughh ! I SAID GET A ROOM HYUNG " said jaehwan . 

On the trip to Busan 

"Woojinie , I'm very nervous to meet your parents ,what if they doesn't approve me to be yours? What if they don't like me ? What if they don't want his one and only son dating to a guy like me ?" He kept asking the same questions ,and it shows that he nervous .   
Woojin hold jihoon hand in his . "Stop biting your nails . Looks , it is bleeding .why you do something without know what will happen ,and don't ever hurt yourself like this . Even a small wound can hurt me too . So we need to go to the pharmacy to find plaster " then without hesitation , woojin kiss jihoon chubby palm and then kiss his boyfriend forehead . "And don't worry about my parents , I already told them that I'm gonna bring you ,and they really excited about that " . Jihoon shy because of his boyfriend unexpected action and his cheeks blush dark pink.  
"Really woojinie ? Are they happy that I'm gonna meet them ? Are they know that I'm your boyfriend ? "   
"Yes . And I already told them that you're mines . And they happy about that ,so don't worry about it "

At woojin parent's house 

It's not the first time woojin invite someone to the house ,but now , woojin inviting someone special ,special to him and also special to the family .All the family member adore jihoon ,they thanked jihoon for love woojin , for being there with woojin . They really served everything to jihoon to show appreciation to him . Now they know jihoon can take care of woojin likes how woojin can take care of jihoon . And woojin's parent really approved their relationship .and they really excited about it .   
"Ohh , my son already can take care of himself now ,my son can take care about others too . You're has really grown up . I just remembered last time you wear diapers and running all over the house naked , now you already dating someone "   
" Mom . You should not tell that to jihoon . I'm embarrassed "   
"AHAHAHA . And I still remember our son wear all yellow Pokémon outfits on the Christmas day ,and wearing Korean traditional outfit on his 100th birthday , you already grown up my son "   
" Oh dad " and then woojin hugs his parents tightly ,jihoon just stare at them ,but woojin's mom ask him to join them so they make a group hug together .   
"Both of you must be really tired . You shall share a room together ,and have a good rest ! , I'm gonna make a special dish for you two "   
"Aunty , may I help you ? I cannot cooks but I can help you "   
"No . You're not allowed to step in the kitchen . Just go get a rest . I know you're a good person , wanna help me , but you're a special person to my son , so you're special to me too . So you should just get a rest . Woojinie , you shall bring jihoon to your room , and get a good rest together "   
"Okay mom ! Roger and out !"  
"Come hoonie , let me show you our room "   
Both of them lies on the bed together and cuddle . They cuddle to make jihoon comfortable with the new environment , environment where they are in woojin's house .   
"Thanks woojinie . I love you . Your parents really supportive . And you really know when I need you the most . Thanks . I love you "   
" I love you too hoonie "   
And both of them fall asleep because too tired with the long journey .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read . This is my first time. Sorry for the grammatical errors cause English is not my first language . And do press kudos if you like it . and comment about my work too . It helps me when someone comment so , I know what I need to change .


End file.
